Shenhua
Shenhua is an Amazon assassin employed under Mr. Chang. Appearance Shenhua has been seen wearing a Rose Chinese dress that shows her legs, along with a white jacket. She has long black hair going down past her butt, with a stripe holding throwing knives on both legs. She also has part of her hair on the left side of her face. Personality Shenhua is an assassin who takes good care of her personal appearance. She's also very proud of her Taiwanese heritage. For that reason she only knows just enough English to work with the other criminals in Roanapur and doesn't care about grammar or structure. Her broken English earns her nicknames like "Chinglish" from Revy, but those who know her well are more concerned with her expertise with throwing knives and blades. Her primary weapon involves two kukri blades tied together with a long rope so she can swing them around, throw them, and quickly pull them back. In her view, blades will always trump weapons that can run out of ammo. A difference between the anime and manga versions of Shenhua involve her religion. In the manga she mentions to Eda that she is Taoist and isn't bothered with killing nuns. In the anime she refers to herself as an Atheist and isn't bothered because morals never get in the way of her work. Information Shenhua took a contract and never came back to the village so was eventually exiled by the elders. She prefers to use various edged weapons in close combat, in particular a pair of kukri knives linked together with a length of leather rope at the handles, thus using them as modified rope darts. She is also skilled in the use of throwing knives. Shenhua is a professional rival of Revy (who refers Shenhua as "Chinglish" in the anime and "Yes Lady" or "Chink" in the manga; in return Shenhua calls Revy "Twinkie" in the anime (yellow on the outside (Chinese) and white on the inside), whom she has worked with and against at times. Her personal religion is Taoism. One of her most notable traits is her broken speech pattern, which is always moving between Chinese and English. At the end of her second set of appearances, She is last seen being helped to walk by Lotton (who says that he will take her to a doctor, despite her having suffered what she believes to be a fatal wound) after being shot by Eda while hunting for Jane. She is revealed to have survived the battle in chapter 57 of the manga and the OVAs of the animes, in which she agrees to take up Revy's offer to help Garcia fight off the Colombian Cartel who is trying to kill Roberta. She showed her first glimpse of fear when in close range combat with Roberta when she managed to catch one of Shenhua's kukri in her teeth and shattered the blade to pieces. Skills It is unknown if Shenhua has any unarmed hand-to-hand skills, although it seems likely. In the anime, she fights only with blades, and never engages anyone in true hand-to-hand combat. The only other person who does this is Frederica Sawyer, who frequently works with her in "disposal" jobs. Weapons '''Kukri Knives: '''Shenhua's weapon of choice are blade weapons since, as she sees it, they never run out of bullets. Her primary are a pair of Kukri style blades attached to long leather straps. With these attached her effective weapon's reach no longer becomes limited by her arms' reach. She can throw her knives and yank them right back into her hands. '''Feidao Knives: '''Another weapon Shenhua uses are several Feidao throwing knives that she keeps in straps around each leg. She's deadly accurate, even when throwing several at once. Category:Reflections Lost on a Dark Road